The Parthian Gates
by Neos Dionysos
Summary: A story dipticting a battle between the Seleukid Empire and the Parthian Empire.


A/N: I wrote this for something non-related to RTW, though related at the same time. Both obviously deal with antiquity and warfare in antiquity though all of this is original work by myself, I thought if it had to fit somewhere on fanfic, it would have to be with RTW the game since the game did inspire this. This is a scenario which was published more than a year ago for a text-based RPG and I finally decided to start posting some of my better scenarios. Enjoy.

The Parthian Gates

'I wonder when the drizzle turned into a pouring rain. The heaviest rains always seemed to fall following a great battle. Or so a great man once said. But what do I care if it pours or not? Well, at least it is a nice cool down for the horses and will wash some of the blood from the land. I wonder if this land will now be cursed because of the blood in the soil, feeding the vegetation and turning this area into a sickened kingdom of the damned. I hope not, I intend to erect a great monument in commemoration of this victory. Something so grand, even that upstart Rome in the west will envy it. Well, one step at a time.'

The general thought to himself as he walked back to his bodyguard cavalry. The rain was making a tapping sound as it beat his helmet and soaked his horse hair crest. Passing a small stream he saw it was over-flowing into a small river. The water rushing into it was a reddish hue. It was very red here and was flooding with bodies of the dead, but that was to be expected; after all, this was where the noble king's vanquished made their last stand. It was a long trip home and he vowed to make sure as many of his comrades as possible came home to their wives. He owed it to them as their comrade and commander and also as thanks for their bravery and sacrifice this day. The engagement had just taken place several miles southwest of the Parthian city of Saveh, but that was not to be the name; its name would forever be remembered as, the Battle of the Parthian Gates.

:::: Antioch, two weeks earlier ::::

"They must be shown whom their rightful rulers are father!"

Galkinasus Seleucos, king of the Seleucids simply sat and stared at the floor listening to his son, Andronikos Antiochus.

"Too long have we been content with allowing this rebellion of theirs to continue. They now think they have independence, they stopped paying us tribute taxes decades ago under your uncle, why have we allowed them to become this way? How long will it be before they become brave enough to challenge us here," he paused. "in Antioch."

"What would you have me do? What can I do? My grandfather Demetrius II Nikator tried to re-establish our rule over them once before." He replied upset.

"I know the story father," pausing. "he marched on Ecbatana the Parthian capital with some 121,000 men and was crushed by Orodes III." Andronikos recounted.

"That's right. Demetrius was killed along with my father and with that defeat we lost any right to try and reassert our control over them." He told his ambitious son.

"But times have changed…" the son argued. "since that event we have not only recovered all our losses but we have grown as well. We are more powerful than we once were and we are continuing to rise. Asia has been weakened by Roman aggression, Parthia has been weakened fighting the Greaco-Bactrians in the east and the Ptolemies have grown decadent and have let their once mighty armies to decay. Only their navy remains a power. Now is our chance to reclaim our power, to return to the greatness we once were under Antiochus III." Andronikos argued.

Several minutes had passed before anything happened or anything was said. Finally Andronikos spoke up.

"Rome knows nothing of our power. They have never faced our mighty armies, and now with this pact against them they are afraid. They know if a conflict erupted they could not hope to fight us all at once and still have soldiers to defend their holdings in their western lands. I beg you father, let me lead this expedition. Let me re-establish our rule over the Parthians."

His father, after careful thought finally nodded his head. Not wanting to speak. He did not like the idea at all but, he had little choice. His son was very persuasive and he knew that even if he told him not too, his son would organize a campaign of his own. Andronikos held a large grin upon his face and he stood rigidly in front of his father before prostrating himself before him.

"I will not fail you father, I promise to bring Vardanes to his knees… or his head on a plate."

"I hope not, for your sake and that of our people." Galkinasus replied.

King Galkinasus watched from a terrace of the royal palace as his son began to organize some of the royal guards as his own bodyguard troops. They were to be his companion cavalry. The rest of the army was spread among several major forts and cities. He knew he would recruit armies from Damascus, Acre, Tyre, Sidon, Alexandretta, Seleucia, Dura Europos and Ctesiphon. He would force the Parthian king to come out and fight by marching on Ecbatana like his great-grandfather before him. Galkinasus simply lowered his head and made a prayer to the gods that his son return to him at the head of a victorious army, and not as a severed head at the tip of a pike.

:::: Seleucia, four days later ::::

Andronikos sat down at his war table. He had brought along with him many an able commander and man. Here was his last stop, the ancient capital of the Seleucids and where he would gain the bulk of his heavy cavalry, his most feared and highly trained Armored War Elephants. Filippos, Andronikos' stratègos of heavy cavalry was musing over some statistical date with the stratègos of infantry, Alexikrates.

"How long until you can get all of the cavalry organized?" Andronikos asked.

Looking up Filippos replied, "It should be not more than two days my lord."

"Excellent," he paused turning to his infantry stratègos. "Alexikrates I want you to begin extensive training with the cataphracts and light cavalry. I want to make sure the phalanx can keep in close contact with them, we can't have a jumbling of the ranks and it would be catastrophic if they broke lines under the shower of arrows I am sure the Parthians will throw at us."

"Do you expect the men to run if a heavy barrage ensues?" he asked.

"Not as long as we keep the rows of men eight deep and our cavalry can swing down and cut down any archers or horse archers around." came the retort.

"Sire," began Filippos. "what shall we do once the battle has been concluded?"

"That depends on the manner of the victory. If the gods grant us one with little or minimal losses, we shall all sit and drink inside the capital at Ecbatana. If our losses are high, we will return home victorious and establish our rule over what land we march upon." He paused. "if our losses are great like that of Pyrrhus then we shall limp back with little fanfare. And if the Gods so choose and we are defeated, well then, we shall all be joining our forerunners very soon."

Andronikos after giving his little speech walked out of the room he was in. He had already sent ahead of him many soldiers and quartermasters so as to prepare in advance for his army to come. He had food, water, and all sorts of other provisions in place or being set in place for his army's march. If he was going to be defeated it would be at the hands of the Gods are a superior enemy commander. Not by lack of good logistical support or organization.

:::: Zagros Mountains, one week later ::::

It had been nearly three days since Andronikos had taken the border town of Susa. There was little resistance and he had little if any casualties. He had then taken his army of some 50,000 troops straight over passes into the Zagros Mountains and he turned to march on Ecbatana. Vardanes has not seen fit to commit his western army against the Seleucids yet and that was making Andronikos upset. His logistical supplies were beginning to wear thin. He never imagined that feeding so many elephants would drain his supplies as fast as they had. It was very hard to scrounge up supplies for such a massive force in a hostile land and he concluded that if battle was not given within the next couple of days he would have to turn home. The Seleucids had set up camp not just inside a plateau area, forty-one miles southeast of Ecbatana. Andronikos sat at his table during another one of his operational meetings that he held with his commanders. Usually he was quite lively and active but it seemed that the thought of defeat was close at hand, not some honorable one on the field of battle but a shameful one where not a single arrow was shot, or a pair of swords clashed. He was about to give his announcement that they were to move back southward toward Seleucia and perhaps if allowed another expedition, he would gather more supplies and try again, when a servant came in and whispered something in Andronikos' ear. He sprang up and called for the servant to bring in the scouts. Everyone fell silent as they saw their leader jump up, they watched and listened as two scouts came in and prostrated themselves before the prince.

"What do you have to report? Have you seen anything?" Andronikos asked anxious.

"My lord, we have spotted a large force of Parthian troops advancing toward us. At their current pace they will arrive at our camp by this time tomorrow."

Many were shocked. Why had it taken this long to recognize a force of this size so long and so close to their own lines? Andronikos cared little though. His mouth showed a satisfied grin and his eyes beamed with images of glory. Turning to his officers he quickly ordered that the camp be struck and that they move out immediately to meet them. Some of his officers gently protested, saying that it would be safe to let them come to them somewhat tired and on ground of their own choosing rather than going out to meet them. Andronikos, supported by his two lieutenants, disagreed. They argued that for them to be able to fully employ all of their forces in the necessary formations they would need more open land and the only way that was possible is if they marched forward to face the enemy. The Seleucids were now on the march.

Each army looked at one another from across the field. Each was slightly situated on higher ground and neither wished to move from their elevation. The skies had covered up most of the sun as thick clouds overtook it, and a light drizzle began. Andronikos slowed rode his horse before the front lines of his army. Every man stood rigid and firm, their eyes conveyed a sense of anticipation and readiness. Their helmets and armor gleamed in the little sunlight that pierced the thick clouds and as Andronikos looked about him he saw the tens of thousands of spears pointed straight in the sky. His phalanx arranged in two massive lines with archers in between them. Alexikrates stood next to a group of heavy phalanx saluting his commander; he bore a large proud smile. Andronikos retuned the salute and he smiled to himself. Turning to his side however he gazed upon the ranks of his Armored War Elephants. He had brought nearly 100 with him nearly half the entire elephant force in all of Seleucia. All of them seemed quiet, one or two were eating from the grass and weeds, but most seemed content and ready, that is if they actually understood what was to happen. Finally coming to the end of his line, he looked at his cataphract and light cavalry. Filippos at one end of a row of horses saluted his prince who returned it with a strong encouraging smile. Andronikos then rode quickly to the front of his army and looked over them once more before gazing back at his foe. He did not know if he faced Vardanes himself or one of his lieutenants. All he could tell was that the Parthians had their own phalanx formations, but these were not as heavily armed, they were more of a pikemen than true phalanx and the Parthians also had many more standard infantry than the Seleucids. Mostly basic Eastern Infantry, cannon fodder, only a small portion, the pikemen, was heavy infantry. Their cataphracts were numerous and their horse archers moved about around the flanks and front of the formations. He counted what looked like an army of around 95,000 in strength. The Greek Phalanx should have a field day. As the rain continued to fall gently upon the army Andronikos raised his sword in front of his face and closed his eyes, saying a prayer to the gods to bless him and his army. He vowed to erect a grand statue to Ares if he blessed his army with victory and one to the goddess Tyche is she would grant his army her favorable fortune in battle. After this he lowered his sword to his side and behind his Corinthian helmet, his eyes bore down on his army.

"Sons of Alexander," he began in a loud, booming voice. "before you stands the army of Parthia, a land that has and will always belong to us. They are under the delusion that a few victories means they are free to have their own sovereignty well I tell you now they are in a sore need of a lesson. Seleucia looks upon you to uphold her proud traditions this day. This morning, an eagle circled the camp three times; this can only be a sign from the Gods that they bless us with an omen of victory! When you clash sword to sword and shield to shield with your foe remember yourselves and fight with valor and honor! We are the rightful heirs to Alexander and it is our duty to reclaim the land that he once ruled and called home. Brothers, he fights with us this day! Let these Parthian dogs fear the Greek sword!"

A mighty roar came up from the columns and rows of infantry and cavalry. Every single soldier seemed eager to give battle now. Few gave thought that they were outnumbered because they knew that their superior tactics would win the day, and all knew that once the Parthians hit their mighty phalanx they would face a giant wall of death from whence there was no escape.

Andronikos looked across the field and thought he could make out the Royal Cavalry guarding King Vardanes behind the many lines of soldiers. Looking over to the left flank of his opponent he saw that most if not all were Armenian troops. It appeared that Vardanes called up his allies, which meant that King Artashes of Armenia was there as well. Yes, he looked harder and he could see the Armenian infantry. Half of them are cheap imitations of the infamous Roman Legion. He gave a small smirk,

"If only that Roman, Publius could see this."

Sitting atop his horse, Andronikos stared at the opposing army and waited, which was not long. Soon dust clouds began to rise as Parthian/Armenian army moved forward to meet their Seleucid opponents.

Filippos suddenly rode up to Andronikos, "Sire, do you wish the Elephants to move ahead?"

Watching the enemy as it moved forward he replied without looking back at his lieutenant.

"Shift them far to the right flank so they have some cover," he pointed. "…there. From that position they will not be seen by the enemy and they are not to far away from the battle."

"Sire, will not the enemy know they are there?"

"I'm not trying to hide them general, I merely wish for them not to be engaged just yet. Now move them far over on the right."

At once sire." Filippos turned and began to shout orders and soon all of the elephants began to slowly move away from the front.

Andronikos now moved until he was behind the first several lines of phalanx and he readied himself for the coming bloodbath.

"They are taunting us my lord." Andronikos' standard-bearer said disgusted.

"What do you expect from barbarians." He stated.

"Sire," another of his elite cavalry began. "the Armenians are moving against us first, why not the Parthians?"

"Why waste your own troops when you have meat shields for allies. Vardanes is not as stupid as I thought." He paused. "Messenger?"

"Yes my lord."

"Send word to Alexikrates, when the Armenians come into range I want them to be torn apart by our archers and if he can to capture some of their standards."

"Sire, what should I tell him about their king?"

Andronikos thought it over.

"Tell Alexikrates to bring me his head on a plate."

"Sir!" the messenger turned his horse and went down the lines of infantry toward the general.

The Armenian vanguard was now nearing the Seleucid front, if they suddenly charged forward they would crash into the front ranks of Andronikos' army within forty seconds. At this moment the archers suddenly ran forward. The Seleucid phalanx moved even tighter, creating small, narrow avenues which the archers poured out from. Quickly they made a line and aimed their bows skyward.

"Loose!!" Alexikrates yelled with his hand high.

The archers let their grip go and suddenly the sky filled with thousands of missiles. The rain seemed to evaporate and disappear under the shadow of such a volley, but it quickly came back as the arrows fell back to earth.

The Armenian Infantry looked up and raised their shields to protect themselves. Some huddled near the ground or stood close to comrades so they could better protect each other with two shields. Most of this was in vain. The arrows crashed into the mass of soldiers. Many numbers of Armenians fell in agony and the throes of death. Men clung to wounded limbs, some gasped for air clutching their necks as blood gushed out from an arrow wound. As the ranks fell back into order and re-organized themselves another volley fell onto them causing more death. The Armenian vanguard now suddenly fell back and collapsed into their advancing lines. King Artashes himself rode up and halted his retreating units, rallying them behind his advancing Armenian Legionnaires.

Archers shot another volley at these advancing units, dropping many but not halting their advance. King Artashes yelled aloud and his men now charged forward into closing into the enemy lines.

Archers now quickly fell back behind the lines of phalanx which closed the ranks and formed a solid line once again. The first 3 lines then braced themselves and lowered their spears before the rushing Armenians who suddenly crashed into them. Men impaled themselves onto the spears while others tried to get inside between them but were quickly pushed back or stabbed as the phalanx slowly moved forward. King Artashes, now surrounded by his Cataphract Cavalry charged from the rear of the infantry and crashed into the Seleucid left flank. The Companion Cavalry absorbed the hit and fought back with ferocity so as not to expose the rear or flank of the phalanx.

Andronikos, with elite cavalry guard, charged into the left flank and took command of the Companion Cavalry. Yelling inspiration to his men he fought beside them. Using his blade well, he slashed at one enemy after the other. Exploiting the weakness of scaled armor, Andronikos used his blade to thrust into the abdomen and breast of the enemy. Blood would spray forth out from the Armenians mouth and it splattered out, staining Andronikos' armor and blade. It had also suddenly begun to pour.

Along the entire front Armenian troops battered their way into the Seleucid phalanx trying to break open a hole which they could then use to get into the Seleucid rear. After heavy battering, the Seleucid ranks near the center began to falter and break up. Soon bloodied soldiers fought their way into to small gap and began to expand it. If enough could push their way in, then the entire Seleucid line was in danger. However a gap was not meant to be, for as soon as it became apparent that the line was in danger. The second and final phalanx line rushed forward and closed the hole and helped any other spot which seemed in danger of collapsing. The line had been saved for now.

Parthian horse archers rode up and down the lines taking pot shots at Seleucid units, a large group of them rode amongst the Parthian pikemen which were now advancing behind the Armenians. Archers behind these men fired a large volley, one which fell short and not only struck Seleucids but Armenians as well. One may question whether this was intentional or merely a mistake by Vardanes though the former is probably the truth. Seleucid archers now replied in kind, firing their own volley which appeared aimed at the Parthian Horse Archers. The Arrows fell by the hundreds and thousands into their ranks indiscriminately killing both man and beast. The cries of horses combined with the wails of men filled the air. But they were suddenly drowned out by the roars and yells of men in battle, using their last ounce and strength to win the day. King Vardanes watched the battle from afar, still surrounded by his Cataphract cavalry. Raising his arm, he sent his Eastern Infantry charging into toward the Seleucid left which seemed like it would give at any moment. He wanted to put enough pressure so that Andronikos would be forced to take cavalry from his right flank and strike the right quickly and crush the Seleucid lines. He knew the elephants were still out there, but he could not see them at all, he assumed that they had been moved far enough from the battle that they could not come back in time to affect the outcome and he may have been right. To verify he sent scouts to look for them, until they returned he was content to watch the battle unfold before him.

Andronikos fought back the Armenian heavy cavalry with much passion and vigor, his eyes wide with lust and glory. He could still see the Armenian King command his troops and gathering a small group around him, Andronikos charged through friend and foe and made straight for him. Catching the Armenian off guard he attacked. The old king defended himself and tried to attack the young Greek. They exchanged blows with one another, each trying to catch the other and land a hit. An Armenian tried to interfere and kill Andronikos but he was suddenly cut down by one of Andronikos' Companion Cavalry. Andronikos could see Parthian Infantry rushing toward them and he realized he would not be able to hold. Seeing the rushing infantry the Armenian King turned and order his cavalry to fall back behind the Parthians, wishing to save himself and his men. He felt he had bled enough for Vardanes for one day. Seeing the Armenian flee, Andronikos yelled out in anger and charged his horsed after him, catching up he jumped and tackled the old King to the ground where he wrestled for a minute or more. Overpowering the old king, he grabbed the closest weapon he could and thrust it into the man's chest. The king held onto the blade as it went in and his eyes remained defiant as the blood bubbled and spilled from his mouth. Andronikos' guard quickly surrounded him and taking the crown from the dead kings' head he remounted his horse and ordered his cavalry to fall back. Word of their king's death spread like fire through the Armenian ranks and most if not all turned and fled from the field. Andronikos had routed the Armenian's but he had yet to face the Parthians.

"My lord, we are being overrun, there are too many for us to hold this flank!" one of men shouted.

"We must hold or else our infantry will collapse!" Andronikos shouted back. He then saw the rushing wave of Parthian Infantry and knew he would be able to hold the flank for mere moments.

"Rally to me! Rally to me my comrades!" he yelled with his sword high he would hold the flank if it was the last thing he did.

"Soldier, find Filippos tell him to send half his cavalry here!" he told a man next to him.

"Yes sire."

"As fast as you can, we cannot hold this flank!" he yelled at the already galloping soldier.

His cavalry rallied around him, Andronikos tired and winded raised his blade toward the charging Parthians.

"Stay close to me comrades, with me! Charge!" With a yell and rearing of his horse, Andronikos and what remained of the Seleucid left flank charged into the massive formation of charging Parthian Infantry.

The Parthian Pikemen now advanced into the blood soaked spears of the front line of advancing Seleucid phalanx. They stopped in front of each other and each slowly stabbed forward and tried to push into the others lines. Men fell on each side, and it was turning into a terrible grinder as flesh was torn asunder by the interlocking spears. Alexikrates fought with blade in hand as he pushed the phalanx forward.

"We have to push forward! Onward men! Onward to victory!"

"Forward! Forward!" the men of the phalanx yelled, with each word they stabbed forward and took a small step toward the enemy.

The large wall of death that is the phalanx slowly pushed into the Parthian Pikemen and Infantry lines, sewing rows of carnage and corpses as they gained each yard.

Filippos, whose front remained very quiet, remained still and watched the battle unfold. The heavy rain pelted his helmet and it was the other thing keeping the dust from rising high into the sky covering the entire battle. A rider suddenly came to him and out breath began to speak,

"General," he took a breath, "Andronikos needs you to send him half of your cavalry to the left flank, "he took another breath, "immediately."

"But how will we hold if we are attacked?" Filippos asked.

"General, if you do not send those troops, the left flank will collapse!" he almost yelled at the general.

Looking across the field and seeing Vardanes waiting with all of the Parthian Cataphracts, Filippos lowered his head and nodded.

"Ampelides!" Filippos called behind him.

A captain rode to him saluting, "Yes general?"

"Take two wings and go support Prince Andronikos on the left flank."

"At once general!" he turned to the cavalry. "Companions, with me!"

Filippos watched as his captain rode off with half his force. Filippos readied his soldiers and told them to prepare to be attacked, as he did so he looked back across the field at Vardanes.

Vardanes watched and with his keen eye saw hundreds of cavalry leave the Seleucid right flank and race toward the left. Vardanes smiled to himself. His scouts had just told him that the Seleucid Elephants had been moved to far from the battle to engage them back into in time. He gave the order for his Cataphract cavalry, many times larger than the cavalry remaining on the Seleucid right flank, to move forward at a trot. Once they had gone one hundred yards he ordered an all out charge. He was going to crush this Seleucid army, just like his father had before him, and nothing was going to prevent it.

With each passing second Andronikos seemed like there were fewer and fewer of his men. All he could see was a mass of Parthian infantry and he thought that his flank was lost. Looking to the remaining small groups left he was considering retreating until a roar was heard. Many turned to see what had caused this sudden loud noise and threw the pouring rain a wave of horse and men came out and crashed like a thunderclap into the Parthian Infantry. There velocity so great they tore a gaping hole into the mass of infantry. Men were catapulted into the ground by the charging horses and trampled by the many hundreds of heavy hooves. Still others were cut down by more than one man as the relief force attacked anything they saw that looked like an Asian.

Alexikrates' phalanx clashed with the Eastern Infantry and Pikemen. Their struggle almost becoming eternal as it seemed no headway was being gained by either side. Alexikrates needed to end this, and soon. He was not sure if the flanks could continue this fight of attrition like his center could. Running back behind the front line he ordered the nearest units of the second line to shift behind the left flank and set themselves up there. He moved perhaps several hundred spears which formed their own line behind the cavalry fighting on the flank. He then ran back to the second line and sent an order down to repeat the same thing on the right flank while the remaining men of the second line melted into the first and formed a massive single formation of phalanx nearly twenty rows deep.

Andronikos held his line firmly and still had the flank secured but seeing the number of infantry to his cavalry he doubted how long he could continue fighting. Many of his men were exhausted, there fatigue only slightly alleviated by the pouring rain. Andronikos, taking a breather from the combat watched as routed Armenians rallied around captains and moved in against him. There was no hope of holding. His fighting was only delaying the inevitable.

"Companions, fall back. Fall back behind the phalanx!" he shouted and as his cavalry fell back he saw the line of phalanx just behind him. Seeing it his eyes suddenly conveyed relief and hope.

Quickly praising the Gods he yelled aloud, "Companions, rally behind that formation! Rally behind that formation! The day is not done yet comrades, we have not lost, rally to me!"

He rode behind the phalanx and ordered them to push forward. As they moved ahead, falling into place alongside the main line, the Parthian and rallied Armenians cashed into them and were ripped apart. They had been fighting long and hard, and now in their scattered jumble of exhaustion they fought fresh, eager men lusting to spill their blood.

Andronikos and his remaining cavalry re-organized themselves and took a much need respite. It was short, but even a mere moments rest felt like an hour. Andronikos looked and saw that Vardanes had charged his right flank, and he cursed himself for weakening it.

"Ampelides?"

"Yes sire?"

"Stay here with the cavalry and secure this flank, do not, I repeat do not retreat. If you see an opportunity; however, I want you to cut them down and bring death upon these Asians." He ordered the captain, wiping blood and sweat from his face.

"Aye sire."

"Move!" he ordered to his cavalry guard as they galloped behind the lines of phalanx rushing to the right flank.

Before he even got there he could see it collapsing and Parthian Cataphracts were attacked the exposed flank of the Phalanx. Vardanes was creating his opening and was slowly forcing it open by pouring more bodies into it. Pikemen, Infantry, Cavalry, he cared not as long as he got his hole.

Filippos was being hard pressed. As he fought on he and his men were being driven back and as they pulled back they exposed the flanks and rear of the phalanx. He had just seen a group of cavalry rush behind him and he hoped it was reinforcements but he could not tell where they went.

"Companions, we have to hold!" he tried to yell to them to encourage them to fight harder but it was little use. He knew his men were fighting with all they had, but Vardanes, mere yards in front of him had a huge numerical superiority.

"General, we are about to break. We cannot hold any longer!" one of his lieutenants yelled.

"We are going to hold this flank if it last thing we do! Now take that wing and cut that Parthian column moving behind the rear of the phalanx!" he demanded.

"But general…"

"Do it!!"

"Yes sir. Second wing with me!" the lieutenant called and he left with one hundred cavalry and assaulted the Parthians streaming into the rear of the formation. Filippos knew that order spelled his doom. It was only a matter of minutes before he fell with the rest of his flank.

As Filippos fought stubbornly and heroically on, he heard a large and terrifying roar from his far right. Thundering toward the right flank and the Parthian forces were the Armored War Elephants.

Vardanes gasped in horror, he thought he had more time before they could relieve the Seleucid flank, he had been horribly wrong. With a tremendous charge the elephants crashed into the Parthian Cataphracts and into the Parthian Pikemen flank. The large pacaderms crushed anything in there way. Swinging their head side to side, their large tusks sent men flying through the army, their bodies crushed by the impact of their tusks. Others used them to gouge man and horse, the heavy armor on the cataphracts failing when pitting against these charging beasts. Parthian infantry and Pikemen turn and ran for their very lives, dropping weapon and shield alive as they wished to save themselves. Men who were to slow were trampled by the massive beast, their heads popping like watermelons under the heavy weight. Elephants were picking up men with their trucks and throwing them into a mass of men still fighting, and other still simply ran after fleeing men. The archers seated atop the beasts shot arrows at the fleeing infantry and cavalry, while the riders directed the elephants toward the enemy and keeping them away from the friendly phalanx. Vardanes retreated toward a small stream on the right and tried to rally his men around him.

Panic spread throughout the Parthian lines like an unchecked plague and men went crazy trying to get away. Alexikrates, bloodied and wounded, yelled and ordered his men forward. He ran along side his phalanx, holding his arm as he and his infantry filled growing void left by the fleeing Parthians.

Filippos rallying his scattered cavalry was soon met by Andronikos who had sent the elephants against the Parthian lines.

"General, rally your men, we must crush Vardanes now before he can regroup."

"Yes sire," he replied trying to rally his men.

After a minute or two Andronikos could wait no longer.

"General, we go now." He turned to those around him and raised his blade which dripped of dark crimson, "Companions, victory is ours! Come with me so that we may collect Vardanes' very head! For Seleucia!!" he yelled loudly.

A mighty roar came up from the exhausted but still highly eager cavalry as they charged toward Vardanes' position.

Andronikos and Filippos could see Vardanes and what remained of his Cataphract cavalry on the opposite side of the stream, a mixture of Parthians and Armenian men stood in loose formation on the Seleucid side, they looked tired and ready to break at any moment. Andronikos gave a small smirk at Filippos.

"Char..." Andronikos started,

"…arge!!!" and Filippos finished.

The Companion Cavalry formed into a wedge and collided into the loose formation of Parthians and Armenians and began to rip them apart. Their line and their spirit lasted by seconds as they all turned to rout, Andronikos and Filippos chased them into the stream and killed many a man as they tried to cross, spilling their blood into the clear water. Vardanes seeing his infantry line crumble turned hastily and ordered a general retreat. Only he and his cavalry could actually escape. His infantry were left to themselves, left to feel the terrible steel of Seleucia.

The battle for the most part had been hard fought by both sides, until now. Now it turned into a massacre. Cavalry continued to rip apart the Parthian and Armenian infantry that had come to the stream. Already the stream seemed to be overflowing with bodies and had turned a dark red from the amount of blood spilled in it. Alexikrates had finally halted his center formations after they had put to flight the center of the Parthian/Armenian forces. The elephants were still rampaging throughout the battlefield as they chased stragglers and any unit that tried to regroup itself and Ampelides on the left could himself chasing down fleeing infantry and putting them to the sword. No one took quarter it seemed, if they were Parthian or Armenian they were put to death. Only after the battle had finally come to an end and the sound of fighting was overcome by the cries and wails of the wounded and dying did men finally accept prisoners. The day was done and the battle won. Seleucia was now the supreme power in the East and had not taken control over Southern Armenia. Andronikos dismounted his horse and tiredly walked over to the stream to think to himself and collect his thoughts.


End file.
